BTS Festa
BTS Festa is an event where BTS celebrate their debut anniversary with ARMY. The annual celebration includes many gifts, like new pictures, funny profiles, video content, special songs, radio programs, and more. This celebration takes place for 10-14 days starting from either the 1st, 3rd, or 4th of June. Timetable 2019= *Opening Ceremony - Family Portrait #1 (6/03) **Annual pictures for the BTS Festa. *BTS Photo Collection 18/19 (6/04) **30 pictures of BTS between 2018-2019. *Anpanman by BTS (6/04) **Exclusive self cam of Anpanman by BTS at New York during BTS World Tour: Love Yourself. *By Jin (이 밤) (6/05) **Tonight is an original song written and composed by Jin. *Choreography Video #1 (6/07) **A choreography video of MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix) (Full Length Edition) in the 2018 MAMA. *Bangtan News (6/08) **A small amount of mini-interviews of the members. *Choreography Video #2 (6/09) **A choreography video of Spring Day (Lovely ver.) *Family Portrait #2 (6/10) **Annual pictures for the BTS Festa. *Euphoria (Piano ver.) (6/11) **Remix of Jungkook's solo, Euphoria. *BTS Profile 2019 ver. (6/12) **Members self-written profiles. *Bangtan Attic (6/13) **BTS having snacks while they answer different questions. |-| 2018= *Opening Ceremony (6/04) **The release of the Brit Rock Remix version of Spring Day, the same version that was sung at the end of 2017 for the 2017 KBS Song Festival. *BTS Photo Collection (6/05) **26 pictures of BTS between 2017-2018. *BTS News (paper vol.1) (6/05) **A small amount of mini-interviews of the members. *BTS 'Golden Disk Awards' Dance Practice (6/06) **A choreography video of the 2018 Golden Disc Awards. (Including the Intro, DNA, and Not Today.) *BTS 5th Anniversary Family Photos (6/07) **Annual pictures for the BTS Festa. *Interlude Ceremony (6/08) **A cover of '가을 우체국 앞에서 (In Front of the Post Office in Autumn)' by Jin. *BTS Manual Guide (6/09) **Profiles written by the members. *Rehearsal Stage Cam (6/10) **Rehearsal of Best of Me for the BTS 4TH Muster. *DD Ceremony (6/11) **DDaeng (땡) is a original song written, composed and produced by Suga, RM and J-Hope. *BTS Dinner Party (방탄회식) (6/12) **BTS having a dinner while they answer different questions. *A Small, Good Thing List (小確幸LIST) (6/12) **List of small things that make members happy. RM's list · Jimin's list · Jungkook's list · V's list · Suga's list · Jin's list · J-Hope's list *BTS PROM PARTY -RE;VIEW & PRE;VIEW- (6/13) **Annual home party where they do stage performances and plays various games. The show was available for those who bought it. |-| 2017= WARMING UP *Opening Ceremony: about 2017 BTS FEST (6/01) **Skit about what will be BTS Festa. STEP #1. STARS *BTS Photo Collection (6/02) **22 pictures of BTS between 2016-2017. *We Don't Talk Anymore Pt.2 (6/03) **Jungkook and Jimin's cover of Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez collaboration. *Exclusive Stage Cam (BTS Focus.) (6/04) **Exclusive stage cam of Outro: Wings at the Sydney Concert during The Wings Tour. *BTS Profiles (6/05) **Step 1. BTS profile 2017 update. **Step 2. Profiles written by other members. *Special Choreography Stage A (6/07) **Not Today dance practice. *Special Choreography Stage B (6/08) **I Like It Part 2 ~At That Place~ dance practice. STEP #2. AT HOME *4 O'CLOCK (네시) (6/09) **4 O'CLOCK (네시) is a original song written, composed and produced by RM and V. *BTS 4th Anniversary Real Family Picture (6/10) **Annual pictures for the BTS Festa. *1. What about me? (6/11) **Members self-written profiles. *2. 2016 Birthday drawing (6/11) **Members' 2016 birthday drawings. *BTS 꿀 FM 06.13 (6/12) **Annual radio program. *BTS HOME PARTY (6/13) **Annual home party where they do stage performances and plays various games in teams. The teams were Team R&V (RM and V), Team 3J (J-Hope, Jimin and Jungkook), and Team Sin (Jin and Suga). The show was broadcasted live globally. *So Far Away (Suga, Jin, Jungkook Ver.) (6/14) **Suga, Jin and Jungkook's cover of So Far Away (Agust D song). |-| 2016= *Opening Ceremony (6/01) **A original song called I Know written, composed and produced by RM and sung with Jungkook. *Special Choreography Stage (6/02) **Silver Spoon dance practice. *BTS Photo Album: 3rd June (6/03) **30 pictures of BTS. *BTS 3rd Anniversary Real Family Picture (6/04) **Annual pictures for the BTS Festa. *Special Choreography Stage (6/05) **J-Hope dance practice for 2015 begins concert. *Bangtan Bomb Special Collection (6/07) **10 special bangtan bombs episodes: 1 · 2 · 3 · 4 · 5 · 6 · 7 · 8 · 9 · 10 *My Self-written Profiles Ver.3 (6/08) **Self-written profiles by the members. *Profiles Written by Other Members (2016 ver.) (6/09) **Profiles written by other members. *Behind The Scene: ARMY ZIP Shooting (6/10) *Eat Jin Live (6/11) **Special Eat Jin Live with all the members as guest. *BTS 꿀 FM 06.13 (6/12) **Annual radio program. *HAPPY BTS DAY PARTY (6/13) **Annual home party where they do stage performances and plays various games in teams. The show was broadcasted only for those who bought it. *Young Forever (0613 ver.) (6/13) **A remix of the song Epilogue: Young Forever. |-| 2015= *Opening Ceremony - Hug Me (6/01) **V and J-Hope's cover of Joonil Jung song. *BTS 2nd Anniversary Photo Album 'Sophomore' (6/03) **50 pictures of BTS. *Special Choreography Stage #1. War of Hormone (Real WAR ver.) (6/05) **War of Hormone dance performance (Real WAR ver.) *Special Choreography Stage #2. (Hide and Seek) (6/06) **Embarrassed dance performance. *My Self-written Profiles (BTS Ver.2) (6/08) **Self-written profiles by the members. *We Are Bulletproof Pt.1 (6/09) **We Are Bulletproof Pt. 1 studio version by the final BTS lineup. *BTS 2nd Anniversary Real Family Picture (6/10) **Annual pictures for the BTS Festa. *Stage #Tomorrow (6/11) **Dress Rehearsal of Tomorrow for the Seoul Concert during The Red Bullet. *BTS 꿀 FM 06.13 (6/12) **Annual radio program. *2ND Muster [ZIP CODE: 17520] (6/13) **BTS's second Muster fanclub event which was cancelled due to MERS outbreak and rescheduled to January 24, 2016. *BTS Cup "Fan Art Contest" FINAL Round (6/13) **BTS announce the winners of their drawing contest. |-| 2014= *BTS First Anniversary Photo Album #1. 2013 (6/03) **53 pictures of BTS debut. *Special BTS Magazine (6/03) **Cover of the magazine. *BTS First Anniversary Photo Album #2. Growth (6/04) **44 pictures of BTS. *Prologue '365 Days' 00:00 (6/04) **Introduccion of the magazine with polaroids pictures of the debut days. *Special Choreography Stage #1. Adult Child (6/05) **Adult Child (adapted song) dance practice. *1st 'BTS Lounge' (6/05) **First section of the magazine, pictures of the members with their date fashion, draws of their dream house and find the hidden object in the picture. *Special Choreography Stage #2. Beautiful (6/06) **Beautiful (adapted song) dance practice. *2nd 'Keyword Talk' (6/07) **Second section of the magazine, interviews about their first year and self-portraits. *‘지. 못. 미’ Sorry Not Perfect 00:00 (6/08) **Funny pictures of BTS. *My Self-written Profiles (BTS Ver.) (6/09) **Self-written profiles by the members. *Radio Teaser #Hookgayo (6/10) **Teaser of their radio show. *3rd '1 Year Ago Today' (6/10) **Third section of the magazine, interviews about their albums. *BTS 1st Anniversary Commemorative Photo (6/11) **Annual pictures for the BTS Festa. *Birthday Chef Jin (6/12) **BTS live tweeting how they get ready to the birthday meal which Jin is making. *BTS 꿀 FM 06.13 (6/13) **Annual radio program. *Last 'To. A.R.M.Y' 21:00 (6/13) **Final message of the members to ARMYs. Videos BTS (방탄소년단) 2019 FESTA Trailer|2019 BTS Festa Trailer Gallery Category:Event